


[みか宗]金星与火星

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Relationships: Kgehira Mika/Itsuki Shu
Kudos: 8





	1. 囚笼

一开始，只是短短的一瞬。  
像是夜晚偶然遇见的烟花，像是小女孩手中一起燃烧的火柴，带出遥远的华梦。  
Valkyrie于他，是特别的人，亦是特别的舞台。

×××

“抱歉……这里的使用时间已经结束了……”  
在夕阳的余辉快要散去时，两人闯入了练习室。  
“嗯啊？！”正瞒着Valkyrie中另外二人偷偷练习唱歌的影片mika自然是被吓得一激灵，看到来者只是打工的普通科学生时才放松了下来，低头道了个歉便默默开始收拾起了东西。  
来者却并没有注意到影片的这份疏离感，对着他上下打量了下便一拍脑门：“啊你是这学期刚加入Valkyrie的影片吧！”  
虽然身为学院top的组合被人认出来也没什么奇怪的，但影片仍是不安了起来，僵在一边沉默不语。  
普通科的学生见他这样也觉得自己似乎做得有些欠妥当，挠了挠头试图缓解尴尬：“在Valkyire的话压力应该很大吧，打扰你练习真是抱歉。哎呀怎么说呢，你这么有上进心，不愧是能够进入Valkyire的新生啊！毕竟现在在梦之咲会练习到这么晚的人已经很少了……”  
影片可经不住别人这么吹，赶忙开口辩解：“不、不是的，我只是……”然而话到了一半又卡了壳。  
见他这样，普通科的学生也不再勉强他与自己对话，结束了话题说道：“虽然我们也很想让偶像科的学生好好为live做准备啦，但是毕竟校方也有限制。”开口的学生看了看墙上的挂钟，“现在都这个时间，你也早些回去比较好哦。”  
经这一提醒，影片才意识到此时回家已是板上钉钉的晚归，到时免不了要被自己的队长兼地主斋宫宗一顿批，于是就只简单低头一礼，一个闪身就出了练习室。

“Valkyrie果然都是些奇怪的人啊。”  
然而刚要跑开，练习室内二人的对话又飘入了耳中，让影片下意识地停住了脚步。  
“不还是一活人俩眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，长得还比你标致多了，奇怪什么。”  
“Valkyrie不都是队长在负责一切吗，这新来的还只是个后头伴舞的，脾气怎么比队长还大。”  
影片听了忍不住开始怀疑人生，自己到底哪点比斋宫还难搞定了？？  
“搞不好这也是卖人设呢，中二到现实和舞台分不清了，对所有人都那个样子。”  
“哪有新生卖人设到这个样子的，它一个团的都是这种性格还能当top，这真的是偶像科而不是别的什么正常学校吗？”  
“现在不都是没的看吗，除了Valkyrie你倒是数数还有几个能看的。Valkyrie基本是把小众俩字写脑门上了，要别人都正常干事哪轮得到他们当top。”  
“你要这么说也是。不过偶像嘛废物点就废物点了。”说话人的语气中渐渐透出了点兴奋来，“把废物以高价卖出去，才能证明我们的能力啊。”  
“你就继续做梦吧，说是这么说，明天一起来还是先倒卖五奇人那几场的票子。”  
说到这儿影片也是懒得听下去了，出了校舍就边踢着路边石子边生起了闷气。

——这些无聊的俗物！  
什么叫做没别的好看了才关注Valkyrie？明明Valkyrie在个方面都是远胜于别人的，是最好的舞台！  
虽然他还只是刚加入的新人，就算努力了也无法站在Valkyrie舞台的正中央像别的偶像那样闪耀着，但是如果继续努力，如果不断向上爬的话，自己也一定会在Valkyrie的舞台上发出只属于自己的光芒的。  
这不就是偶像最重要的东西吗？  
如果说写剧本，不是应该叫作编剧？如果说创作音乐，不是应该叫做作曲编曲？如果说是唱歌，不是应该叫歌手？如果说是跳舞，不是应该叫做舞者？难道不是只有这些都不适用，才会专门去叫偶像？  
他所追求的从来都不是清晰而明确的内容，只是在完美的舞台之上缥缈如幻梦一般的光芒而已。而斋宫宗以及斋宫宗的Valkyire，便是能够将他的梦想实现的存在，是能让人为之奋斗，为之厮杀的最好的舞台。  
只要拥有这些就足够了。

就算将这些重复一千次，重复一万次，世间的俗物也不会理解的吧，毕竟在问题的根本就已经出现了分歧了。那些看不出Valkyrie与其他组合的区别的人是永远都不会懂得什么叫做完美的舞台，能够理解他的，也只有穷尽心血制作出这样的舞台的斋宫而已。

再抬头时，对影片还仍有些陌生的天空已被染上了夜晚的色彩，他在这深色的天幕下慢悠悠地走着，思考起该用什么理由搪塞斋宫对晚归的责问。  
从毅然决然离开家到现在这短短的时日内，自己真的瞬间拥有了许多之前从未想过的东西。  
梦想从未像现在这样触手可及，同时，在与两位学长渐渐走近的时候，他也体会到了不同的温暖————

“一旦来到花花世界就开始想着夜游了呢。是不是需要我大发慈悲放下身份来好好听一下你今晚在外游荡时惊险刺激的经历？”  
还没来得及抒完情，刚到家门口，斋宫那冷冰冰的讽刺就劈头盖脸地砸了下来。  
“怎么可能！我只是——”影片立马刹了车。不行不行得先糊弄过去。练唱歌是瞒着别人偷偷练的，可不能泄露出去：“夜游？什么夜游？学校到家里才几分钟的路程我怎么可能乱跑嘛……”  
“既然你都知道学校到家里才几分钟的路程，那在放学之后没有马上出现在家里就是出去夜游了呢。”  
干，要糊弄他是根本不可能的吧。  
“诶是吗我醒来就……”只好装傻了。  
“哼，你的脑袋里到底装的是什么浆糊？有机会的话真想撬开来好好研究一下。”  
“诶！？？？？老师这样可不行啊我会死掉的。”  
“啧，真是麻烦。”斋宫一脸不耐烦地把人拽进了屋里，“你到底明不明白你一个人在这儿万一出事了被你父母问责的是我？”  
“诶嘿嘿……老师这么担心我呀？”  
“你的理解力是负值吗？”斋宫终于忍不了了，“明天我还要出门，没时间再跟你胡扯了。以后要再搞点什么事出来我就把你打包用邮政快递送回老家去。”  
“不要啊老师！！！”  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“……没。”  
“快去吃饭！”  
“哦！！”

×××

“真巧呢。”  
第二天，在美术馆前，斋宫宗迟疑地问候。  
“很巧吗？不，一点都不巧哦！真是太让人失望了非常不amazing的现实呢！毕竟我可是刻意在此处与您相遇的呢！”  
眼前的日日树涉唧哩呱啦地回道。  
“我怕是碰到了一个假的日日树涉。”斋宫捏着下巴皱眉。  
“什么啊观众大人原来不喜欢这样吗。”日日树一秒变脸，“可是您对比传闻也太过好相处了点。”  
斋宫的脸扭曲了：“我倒是很好奇我是做了什么让你觉得我会喜欢这样过分热情的招呼。”  
“哦哦，开始显出刻薄的本性了呢！”日日树晃了晃手指，“可是你邀请我的哦，在昨天那个微妙的聚会，说着明天要去美术馆，很认真地用寂寞的眼神暗示着呢。啊！真是可悲！明明是五个人的电影，却只剩下了我，你的日日树涉，呆在你的身边呢～”  
“…………我只是单纯地提示我的行程而已。艺术鉴赏这样的事情可不需要别人的陪伴。”  
“但是我不同呢。”日日树笑得一脸纯良，“如果没有‘啪哒啪哒’鼓掌的观众的话，我可是会寂寞得要死掉的。”  
“呼呼，真是热烈的邀请。”斋宫配合地闯进了日日树的独角戏，“如果半路因为觉得无趣而逃跑的话，我可是不会原谅您的。”

一同转悠了许久，日日树也不由得感叹起来：“我还以为你的兴趣只是人偶什么的呢，结果比想象中还要铺得开呢。”  
斋宫则不以为意：“这不是当然的吗，你在准备戏剧的时候就只会关注剧本吗？”  
“哦呀，我在业余时间的主要活动可是看演出呢，时不时还可以在结束后与各种萍水相逢的路人热热闹闹地讨论讨论。”  
“现在就好比戏剧的演出时间，难道你们也会无礼地喧哗吗？”  
“沉闷的你就像连续看了几十场而不愿发声的铁杆观众呢。”  
“我可不是会啪哒啪哒为你鼓掌的观众。”  
“嗯嗯，我懂的。在看过无数场你创造的Valkyrie的演出后，我自然是懂的！”日日树狭促地笑着，“你是只需要作者，不需要观众的人呢！”  
“如果你将观众定义为只会在适当地时候鼓鼓掌的俗物，那我的确是不需要的。”  
“为什么不需要？只有真正理解你的人才能抓住那个恰当的时机呢！”  
斋宫听了却毫不在意地摊了摊手：“只有懂得创作的人才能理解我！不管哪里都是这样，一定要将一切都分得太开，似乎站在台下的人就永远无法站在台上，似乎站在一个舞台上的人就无法前往另一个舞台。”

他意味深长地看着日日树说道：“艺术都是相通的，不管一开始身处哪个位置，最后都会走向同一个地方。”


	2. 瓶中界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×瓶中界是古网的一个成就www虽然一开始是纸灵境的成就，不删档就改成赤羽打碧油唧了  
> 觉得水晶球太直白了就换成了这个（这个成就我还没做完……

冬日，手艺部部室里，影片mika正与仁兔成鸣相对枯坐。  
“mika亲在Valkyrie里开心吗？”  
“成鸣哥为什么问我这个？当然是开心啦。”影片挠了挠头，“老师和成鸣哥都很关心我，每次的live也很有意思。”  
仁兔听了反倒很是寂寞：“是吗……mika亲很喜欢Valkyrie呢。”  
见他这样，影片一时也不知该如何回答，想了想才接道：“成鸣哥现在又开口我是很开心啦，但是Valkyrie没有活动也会很寂寞吧？”  
寂寞？与其说是寂寞，反而是一种不甘吧。跌入深渊之后便戛然而之，似乎自己将永远停留在那一刻，永远没有翻身的机会。而影片不过是向前迈出了一步，对他而言就算是现在的状况也只代表了开端，多半是无法体会到自己与斋宫那坠落深渊的感觉，只会抱怨寂寞罢了。

“如果继续活动的话，成鸣哥希望是什么样的live呢？”而影片自然是看不透他的心思的。  
“诶？”  
“毕竟老师这么久都没有提过这些呢，总会有自己的想法吧。也许等老师回来以后就可以说‘啊，我想要这样搞呢！’之类的。”  
仁兔听了，神情又变得灰暗起来：“Valkyrie的live不是一直都由老师一个人决定所有的吗？”  
“因为那样是最好的做法呀。虽然我们是比老师差远了，但是在老师不愿做什么的时候单纯地想一想总归是无所谓的吧。”  
“mika亲觉得真正的自己能够替代Valkyrie里的自己吗？没有老师的修正时，自己想做的真的是符合Valkyire的要求的吗？”  
现在，只要在Valkyrie一日，他便一日不能做回自己。自从他的歌声被录音替代之后，那个真正的自己也被隐藏在沉默的外表下，只留着过去一时的幻影站在曾属于自己的位置上。就算现在已经能够自由地发出自己的声音，只要继续在保持不变的Valkyrie中，自己就永远不会做回自己。  
他也有自己想要的舞台，也想发出自己的声音。  
“成鸣哥在说什么呀？我不是很明白……”  
影片会理解自己吗？在影片的眼中，真正的自己真的存在过吗？  
从一开始就向往着Valkyrie，或者说是斋宫宗的Valkyrie的影片，是不是从来都只有作为Valkyrie的一部分的“斋宫宗期望的仁兔成鸣”？  
然而只有这样……才能免受那些烦恼的侵扰……  
“唔……没什么。”虽然想说的很多，但最后仁兔却只是撑着脸看着影片说道：“mika亲一直这样就可以了。”

×××

“「宗还是没能整理好心情吗？很多人都在等你哦。」”  
人偶趴在他的手边小声呓语。  
“Mademoiselle……我该怎么办？我已经看不到自己手中的丝线，已经无法掌控任何东西了。”  
“「从一开始，宗就不是会想着控制别人的坏孩子吧？」”  
“不，他们并不会自愿地按照我的想法行事，也并不会认同我的所作所为。”  
“「他人的想法真的重要吗？宗不是一直觉得创作是孤独的吗？」”  
“我想要的是……”

“老师～今天好好吃饭了吗？”  
影片回来了。  
一阵充满生活气息的细小杂音之后，他便趿拉着拖鞋跑到了斋宫的房里。  
“没去学校的时候老师也要照顾好自己啊。”影片望天数了数，“好好睡觉，好好吃饭，好好……唔，老师的话会给mado姐做衣服？不过这个我不能帮忙呢……”  
“「mika。」”人偶开了口。  
“嗯啊？mado姐～”  
“「宗在处理好别的烦恼之后才有心里思考这些呢。」”  
影片歪着头想了想。  
影片把头正了回来。

“没关系啊，那些老师不愿意花心力思考的事就交给我吧！”他站在门口大声喊道，“打扫房间做饭洗衣我都可以！”  
“「mika～冷静一下～」”  
“还是说需要别的事吗！老师应该是不需要维护的所以——”影片突然红了脸，“洗、洗澡啦，换衣服啦之类的事我也可以！”  
斋宫的脸都要绿了。  
“「……啊啦mika总是会想到这些呢，真是个坏孩子。」”  
“因为我来梦之咲就是因为老师嘛！”影片说着也激动了起来，扑到斋宫身边继续道，“Valkyrie都很久没有活动了，老师什么时候才能回来呢……我和成鸣哥都在等老师啊。”  
这真真是哪壶不开提哪壶，可斋宫还没来得及抬手把人挥开，影片的大脸又贴得更近了些。  
“我知道自己脑袋不好啦，不像老师那么聪明……但是不管付出什么我都没关系的，我自己怎样都无所谓的！”  
他这话里满是破釜沉舟的气势，似乎下一秒把他卖了都不会眨一下眼睛。然而斋宫却早已一个头两个大，终究是忍不住了，破天荒地主动起身将人推了出去，不耐烦地说：“你真的是吵死了，这些事情难道我自己不会做吗？要你有什么用。”  
“老、老师……！！虽然老师能对我说话我很开心但是我是真的——”影片回头看到斋宫的脸时却突然怂了，小声继续道，“真的很期待老师的舞台，很想继续Valkyrie的活动……”  
然而回应他的，却是毫不留情关上的房门。

“「呼呼～mika就像是在玻璃之外的人呢。」”片刻之后，人偶在门后轻笑着说道。

×××

一开始是怎么回事呢？虽然只是半年多以前发生的，却好像很遥远一样。  
从曲目准备到舞台设计服装制作全都一人完成，就算精力再过旺盛，也是相当沉重的负担了。  
听取仁兔的意见，在新生入学的时候试图寻找能够为自己分担幕后工作的新人，但结果还是拎回了什么都不会的影片。  
虽然当时想着不管怎么样看着顺眼总是最重要的，然而相处久了便觉得话题很难凑到一起。  
音乐是什么？舞台是什么？缝纫是什么？表演是什么？  
就算抛出各种各样的问题，也无法得到一个完整的回答，试图交流了反而会有种在逼迫别人的罪恶感。本想拒绝对话，影片对着他却又是个话痨，不出两周便掌握了最快惹恼斋宫的说话方式，常常弄得鸡飞狗跳。

“老师为什么要把他招进Valkyrie呢？”仁兔歪着头问，“之前不是说了要找一个能为老师分担工作的吗？”  
“啊，可爱的仁兔，你对他似乎有些不满呢？如果现在问出‘有他就没我，你选哪个？’之类的低俗问题的话可是会让我为难的。所以请仔细思考你的下一句话哦。”  
仁兔听了忍不住扶额长叹一口气，无奈地说：“讨厌倒是不讨厌，只是好奇老师看上人的标准。虽然我觉得大概就是脸吧。”  
“哼，怎么可能。”斋宫说完觉得有些不妥，马上又补上一句，“当然惹人怜爱的外表也是非常重要的，这是万事的基础！”  
“…………”  
“影片也是明白Valkyrie的特别之处的人。”斋宫捏着下巴说道，“虽然我时不时在怀疑自己当时是否出现了幻觉。”

那个初见时拉住他说Valkyrie是追求梦想的世界的人，真的能够明白斋宫追求的是什么吗？

×××

“「把自己的烦恼告诉mika怎么样？」”  
“告诉那个脑袋里不知道想什么的人？Mademoiselle，你什么时候学会提这种毫无用处的建议了？”  
“「宗自己也明白的吧，现在只有mika还一直在自己身边，就算Valkyrie变成了这样，mika还是对Valkyrie有所期待。」”  
“那不过是在远处望着所以才会有的天真的期待而已。”斋宫压抑地说，“因为不明白背后的东西，因为不了解，所以还可以天真地认为是可以恢复，可以治愈的。但是实际上呢，已经从根本烂掉了，已经无法恢复了！”  
一次又一次地重复着，催促着，只是隔着玻璃向往着水晶球里的内容。虽然其中亮晶晶的雪片已全部落下，但还是不知要将它倒转一次才能再度看到先前的风景。  
这样长久的等待是有意义的吗？这样充满希望的催促真的是有意义的吗？无法改变任何东西，只是单纯地旁观着说些空泛的话，难道不只是让他徒增压力吗？

创作是痛苦的，是将自己的灵魂切下展现在别人面前。这份痛苦，这份孤独，站在玻璃外的人曾了解过吗？  
剔透的玻璃中是冰冷的液体，那些在旁人眼中闪耀的雪花也不过是落到他肌肤上的刺骨冰棱。  
这是一个用痛苦换取自己的存在的世界，就算将永远孤独下去，他也会站在这份冰冷中，耗尽自己的一生。

“「其实宗就算只有一个人也是可以做到的吧。」”  
人偶在阴影中露出莫测的微笑。  
“「就算没有旁人的建议，就算只能靠着自己也能把水晶球倒转一次。」”  
从故事的开端，这个世界就只有他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 干，我回头翻发现这篇18年年底的文竟然提到了水晶球？？？？


	3. 迷境

转眼又将是新的一年，斋宫大约也是在屋子里窝得烦了，最终还是出了房门。虽然他目前还没有要继续Valkyrie的活动的意思，但对影片来说也是很大的进步了。  
“今年的初诣总归能去了吧。”另一边，斋宫的家人也没闲着，把人抓了问道。  
影片在一旁偷偷瞄着斋宫，大气都不敢出一口。  
“为什么一定要去这种……”  
“今年总不会有live了吧。”  
斋宫被说得无言以对，只好乖乖屈服。

到了当日影片也被顺手捎上，跟在一边看着他们一家其乐融融，心里还是略有点不是滋味。  
“升学的计划考虑得怎么样了？”爷爷对着斋宫问。  
斋宫此时心里还是一团乱麻，只好小声答：“……还没考虑好。”  
“你要不去搞偶像什么的还能好好地一起来参拜，干脆就停了算了。”哥哥不咸不淡地说。  
“我——”斋宫开口，却又不知道接什么。  
“宗很聪明，能有什么学不会的呢？”  
“以后去读医科读法律应该也没什么问题吧，都是体面的出路。”  
“虽然继承家业也很重要，但是还是宗自己开心最重要了嘛。做偶像什么的毕竟不能长久……”  
这话一句挨着一句，让斋宫几乎喘不过气来，然而此时他也说不出什么，只好含糊地应合着。

现在若是问他真的想做什么，大约也是会迷茫的吧。  
每个人用在娱乐上的时间与金钱都是有限的，如果不能变得更加优秀，那就无法被人看到。他只是想传达出自己的想法，让别人意识到偶像的价值，若不能站在顶端，成为有影响力的人，那又有什么意义？  
他想要成为偶像，想要一直走下去，但是他真的有选择这条路的资格吗？或许选择大家眼中的有着良好前景的职业，积累财富用以支持和自己有相同理想的人，从其他的方向影响这个业界，才是最好的选择？

正在迷茫的时候，影片却追了上来，紧张地握住了他的手。  
“老师还是会继续做偶像的吧。”  
影片的声音微微颤抖，原本就体温偏低的掌心有些细密的冷汗，在冬日中冻得人发疼。  
“你总是说这种没头没脑的话。”斋宫也不知自己是高兴还是难过。  
本该在玻璃外温暖而舒适的空间中望着自己的人，到底是何时也这样患得患失了起来？  
“虽然别人不能保证，但我永远都是老师的fan！我会永远一直看着老师的！所以老师不要放弃做偶像，好不好？”  
在所有人都期待着他离开的时候也只有影片一人会追上他，抓住他的手，对他说不要离开。  
就算不开口去问，斋宫也明白影片会说他是心中的第一。  
原本以为就算是在空无一人的剧场中，自己也能陶醉地表演下去，所以只要看向更高的地方就可以了。但真正到了观众都消失的时候，他才明白就算只有一个人在看着他，也会催促着他摆出端正的姿态，昂首挺胸面对整个世界。  
——那就为了你。  
斋宫在心里说道。  
“我怎么可能放弃。”  
影片一听，脸上便笑开了花：“说定了哦！”  
“……你对这种理所应当的事这么高兴干什么？”  
影片却不管他，径自蹦蹦跳跳地继续向前走去了，只在风中留下了模糊的话语：

“毕竟老师身边就只有我一个人了嘛。”

×××

影片有时候，总是会说一些很突然的正常的话。  
斋宫边对着版型纸琢磨边想。  
其实一开始把他拉进Valkyrie也是类似的原因，只不过是随着相处时间的增加让斋宫开始觉得影片真的是不动脑子的可能性更高了而已。  
哎如果这傻乎乎的样子是装的，那也太拙劣了些……拙劣到让人觉得就是这么傻乎乎的。  
斋宫转了转手里的铅笔。  
果然还是自己没发现自己有脑子吗！  
这真是个amazing的结论。

正想着，影片又进了屋，拖了张椅子坐在斋宫对面，拖着长音开口。  
“老师，去live嘛————”  
“去什么live。”斋宫头也不抬，“衣服做了吗曲子编了吗舞台做了吗？”  
“诶~~~~~其实用以前的也可以啦。”影片说完顿了顿，“啊老师是不喜欢穿穿过的衣服吧。”  
“你这个不动脑子的用词能不能严谨一点，竟然把我对艺术的追求说得像是浪费一样。”  
“不就是因为老师的这种追求所以才负担很重的吗。”  
斋宫随手一抄就抓了个玩偶冲影片丢了过去：“你说什么乱七八糟的！”  
“咿！暴力是犯规的！犯规的！”  
“你既然天天喊着livelivelive的，自己倒是拿出点行动来啊？一个人不是也可以上台吗。”  
“这不就是没意义了吗！要和老师一起一家人整整齐齐才行！”  
“谁跟你一家人了。”斋宫说着说着心思倒是拐了个弯，心说不如这时试试看能不能与影片正常地对话，于是就放弃了这毫无营养的争吵坐正了说，“上次你去了复活祭，应该是有些长进了吧。”  
“嗯！我明白了老师的舞台才是最好的！”  
喂喂不是问你这个好吗。  
“现在要说主题的话就是春天呢，是要这个方向？”  
“Valkyrie的主题不是一般都比较中二一点吗，这个是老师的新方向？好厉害啊！”  
可以不用玩偶直接跟他真人pk吗？  
“既然觉得中二的话你可以提自己想要的。”  
“诶不用啦，老师喜欢的都是最好的！”  
斋宫的表情已经控制不住了。  
“我是肯定不会上台的，你不用这么顾虑我的想法。”他用尽最后一丝理智说道。  
“老师是要丢掉我吗？！”影片刚要喊起来却在看到墙上的挂钟时停了动作。

“啊对了，”那个有着装错了一样的异色的眼睛和也许同样哪里装错了的粗神经的人毫无压力地说道，“其实今天Valkyrie有我应下的live。”  
斋宫觉得自己真是失了300年的智去尝试跟影片交流。  
“对手是Ra*bits。”  
不，是3000年吧，与人类历史可比肩的长度。

×××

虽然对战的结果是“毫无协调性毫无感情毫无意义”（斋宫语）的Valkyrie完胜了才成立不久的Ra*bits，但后续的展开却像是老牌组合被反水前成员碾压并步步紧逼最终不得不在校舍内展开大逃杀的魔幻青春小电影。  
一路在众人异样的眼光中冲刺回了手艺部部室并认真锁上门的斋宫宗还没来得及喘口气便意识到自己全程都死死拽了影片的手并且现在还紧紧紧紧紧紧地抓着他。  
“咳咳，影片——唔。”  
回应他的却是粗重的喘息，贴近的带着汗湿热气的身体，以及贴在唇上的柔软唇瓣。  
影片在这个时候强吻了他。  
“老师……对不起……我忍不住……”影片神情恍惚地说着，紧紧地盯着斋宫被吻得有些红肿的双唇，“舞台上的老师好帅……只是站在老师的舞台上，站在老师的身边，就觉得头脑都要不清醒了。”  
等等刚刚是live中吧头脑不清醒了是要用脚唱歌吗？  
“老师不反抗吗？”影片似乎缓过来了点儿，继续保持着亲密的姿势小心翼翼地问，“还是说……很开心？”

等等。  
斋宫觉得这展开有点不对。  
如果给出肯定的回答的话是不是有什么东西就要危险了。  
但是如果冷静一下好好整理自己的心情的话（我们先把仁兔成鸣同学放在一边），只是一个重复先前的曲目，重复先前的服装与舞台的live，竟然会让影片这样难以克制地为自己着迷，要说不爽快肯定是不可能的。  
所以从某个意义上来说自己还是有那种你们这些俗物肯定都为我倾倒之类的开心的。

“这是你应下的live吧。”斋宫开始仔细斟酌怎样才能把正面反馈控制在不会让自己的什么东西很危险的界限内，“你觉得好了不就可以了。”  
“……我还以为老师会说不满意，会觉得这里有问题那里有问题。”影片这倒是清醒得非常快，快到让斋宫都要怀疑这是不是个假的影片。  
“虽然问题是有很多，简直是完全不能看的live。”斋宫的目光开始飘了，“但是这毕竟不是Valkyrie的复出live……”  
所以如果只有这一次是这样，如果能让影片满足的话——  
其实就可以了。

这一可怕的想法似乎像是同时出现在了两人心中一样，在斋宫还未来得及为自己的改变所惊讶的时候，影片却一脸惊慌地说：“不是的，我不是想要让老师这么想的，我只是希望老师能快点回到舞台上，快点像过去一样，继续Valkyrie的活动。”  
影片似乎自己也陷入了混乱之中，接着支支唔唔了好久才继续道：“总觉得老师看起来特别寂寞的样子。”

寂寞？啊，是这样吗？  
影片真的是热衷于说一些不方便的话呢。  
因为观众席上已经只剩一人，所以也只能为留下的影片献上表演。  
因为就算发出再大的声音，其他人也不会听见，所以便只能全心全意在这最后一人身上寻找认同。  
就算曾觉得无法对话，就算曾认为两人从未有过相同的见解，但还是将影片的需求放在了第一位，将满足他作为自己的目标。  
斋宫宗，作为一名创作者，你已经堕落了。  
那些痛苦，那些孤独都已经失去了价值，原本囊括了整个世界的舞台突然塌缩成了狭窄的空间，只容得下两个人的身影。  
想要与他交谈，想要听他的感受，想要看到他为自己着迷，想要霸占他全部的时间，让他永远没有看着别人的机会。就算继续保持这样无法交流的状态，影片也将会是他的标准，影片的想法也将会影响他的所做所为，改变着他的人生。  
但是这样真的可以吗？如果为了满足影片而满足于这离理想越来越遥远的现状，真的可以吗？

“是因为只有我在，所以老师才会寂寞吗？”  
“……我只是没有人可以讲话，所以什么都只能对着你说了而已。”  
“那么是没有我所以才会寂寞吗？”  
“寂寞倒是不那么寂寞了，毕竟你天天给我添堵，光是积累的负面情绪就够我喝一壶了。”  
影片倒是长进了些，搔了搔头问：“那我该怎么办？”  
这一问却把斋宫给问住了。  
“是要变成老师那样的人才可以不让老师难过吗？”  
等等我这是难过吗？为什么不说是要被你气死了？  
影片为难地自言自语起来：“可是我只是很喜欢老师的舞台，想要在老师的舞台上闪耀着……老师想要的是什么？对我来说这就是一切，就是让人满足的了。其他的事，我想不到，我也做不到。”  
“你想要的真的是我的舞台吗？你想要的难道不是你自己认同的舞台？”斋宫终于说出了一直压抑在心中的话，“你在选择着，一直在选择自己想要追求的东西。如果说低于你的期待，你就会弃我而去，寻找新的舞台。”  
“选择……区别好的与不好的，真的是我能够做的事吗？我可与老师不一样，我的标准，难道真的有什么别的意义吗？”影片皱眉，“我只是决定我自己想做的事情而已，只是我自己想要一直追随着老师而已。”

在斋宫的眼里他们正隔着一层透明的玻璃，一边是舒适的观赏者，一边则是痛苦的创作者。  
而在影片的眼中，他们之间却隔着漫长的迷宫。他望不到开始，也望不到尽头，只知道自己想要去往那个方向，却永远无法找到走过迷宫的方式。  
如果想要继续了解那个人，如果想要靠近，到底需要做什么？那些复杂难懂的问题，究竟要怎样才能回答出来？那些让他看到全新的世界的突发奇想，究竟是怎样出现在脑海的，怎样才能与他并肩而行，甚至走到他的前方？  
这个问题的答案影片无法知晓，而对于斋宫来说，也不是可以回答那些他早已习惯，放入潜意识的东西是怎样形成的。

明明都是人，在做同样的事，甚至一天二十四小时都生活在一起，为什么像一个在火星，一个在金星？


	4. 调转的世界

saga计划的准备期间。  
“如果可以的话我还是不太想参加呢……自己出来参加live老师会寂寞的吧。”影片望天小声抱怨。  
门章臣警告地咳了咳，开始了练习前的动员：“你们的开端都是追随着自己心中的那个人，但是你们和那个人并不是相同的存在。偶尔试着寻找自己的路，其实也是必须的。”  
影片听了这话，不以为然地耸了耸肩。  
他从来都不觉得自己与斋宫是相同的人。他所追求的，只是在斋宫的舞台上，在那能达成自己梦想的地方成为永恒。  
现在，在地下livehouse，他们二人的Valkyrie正是他梦想已久的永恒。  
或许能够在现在这么安逸地等待斋宫，也是因为自己早就达成了自己的愿望，成为了自己想成为的人。

为了这梦中的舞台，我重生了。

×××

寂寞就像是在暗示他的贪婪，持续地缠绕在他的心间。  
只为了一个人的演出固然能让他满足，但还有更多想要做的东西，还有更多想要完成的东西。  
既然从那灰暗的时间中恢复了过来，心中深埋的欲望也变得强烈起来。他从一开始追求的就不是这小小的一方天地，而是能够在世界，能够在后世的所有人心中留下烙印的存在。  
你会陪着我吗？你会与我一起吗？  
透明的玻璃看起来是那么的脆弱而不堪一击，好像伸出手就可以把人一同拽进这冰冷的水中。  
你一定会喜欢的吧，在这冰冷的世界里，也会像我一样享受着这份折磨，从这痛苦的世界里获取无上的快乐。  
距离让人不安，让人烦躁。如果说影片不能永远与自己站在同样的地方，那么他应该怎么办？是要回到无尽的孤独与失落之中吗？

“既然你要参加saga计划，那关于偶像的历史——”  
你会懂我的吧，影片mika。

END


End file.
